


Demonstrating Flexibility

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 458: Flexible.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Demonstrating Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Демонстрация гибкости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252602) by [morcabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre)



> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 458: Flexible.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Demonstrating Flexibility

~

“We’re heading to the pub, coming?” Ron paused on his way out.

“No thanks. Severus is home waiting.” 

Ron snorted. “I guess Snape isn’t too...flexible. Although, I suppose if I looked like him, I’d wouldn’t let my boyfriend out of my sight, either.” 

Harry blinked. “Excuse me? Looked like what?” 

“You know.” Ron waved a hand. “All bat-dungeony.” 

“ _Bat-dungeony,_ ” Harry repeated. “Not that he is, but what’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well you could have anyone, couldn’t you? Snape’s lucky you picked him. I can see why he’s possessive. Anyway, bye!” 

Harry fumed all the way home. 

~

“Something’s upset you.” 

“Just something Ron said.” 

Severus hummed. “You’ll tell me at some point.” 

Harry bit his lip. “Would you mind if I occasionally went out after work?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Why should I mind?” His eyes narrowed. “What did Ronald imply?” 

“Nothing.” Harry knew he’d said it too quickly as soon as it was out of his mouth. 

“Would you like to try again?” 

Harry sighed. “Ron thinks you’re not especially flexible.” 

“Indeed.” Severus moved closer. “Was I not to your satisfaction last night?” 

Harry smiled. “Not _that_ flexibility.” 

“What other sort do you care about?”

“None.” 

~

After Severus demonstrated his flexibility, they cuddled in bed, Harry toying with Severus’ nipple. 

“Tell me the rest,” said Severus.

“The rest of what?”

“Of what Ronald said.” 

Harry sighed, and repeated the conversation. To his surprise, Severus simply snorted. “Bat-dungeony?” 

“I know, right?” Harry huffed. “I’m going to say something to him tomorrow--”

“Don’t bother.” Severus shifted, sliding a thigh between Harry’s legs. “I’m aware of my appearance. He’s not far off.” 

“He’s totally wrong. You’re not _bat-dungeony_ , you’re sardonic, mysterious and sexy.” 

“You just want me to demonstrate my...flexibility again, don’t you?” Severus purred.

Harry grinned. “Please.” 

~


End file.
